britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheWWC
Welcome! Hi TheWWC -- we're excited to have British Wildlife Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Using Wikipedia Please see British_Wildlife_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Using_Wikipedia—Grmanners 21:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for letting me know--TheWWC 10:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *I've put another post on that page :-) —Grmanners 20:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--TheWWC 18:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *The "other" post is really there now—Grmanners 20:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Request for feedback on new page Hi, TheWWC! I'd be grateful for your critical review of Heath Fritillary - Melitaea athalia, which I just imported from the English Wikipedia (where I have the same username) and re-edited w.r.t. citations and UK interest. Thanks—Grmanners 16:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yh looks great, we need to add the pages on its food but great job! The text is ok, everything is relevant to what i wanted the wikia to be like so thank you very much and keep it up! --TheWWC 18:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *All the UK species of butterflies and most of the macro-moths have pages on the English Wikipedia, as do many, many other species of British animal and plant (etc.). I have only worked a couple up to the standard of Heath Fritillary, and many are little more than stubs, but it's a good source for a start...an hour or so copying-&-pasting, cleaning up, and importing photos has got to be quicker than doing it from scratch! By the way, are you also on Wikipedia? By the way 2, are you interested in having lists on BWW? (See earlier question on the British_Wildlife_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Some_more_.22basic.22_questions—Grmanners 20:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply II Yeah we are on Wikipedia and go ahead with the lists if you need me any more contact me on thewwc.org Main Page Gallery The gallery just needed to have images added to it, which I did, sorry for not doing that in the first place. If you want to change it, just replace or add to the file names I added in the gallery. Feel free to email me if you need anything else. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot ZEM! TheWWC 20:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Photos for Wiki Hi Steve Ref. teh photos you asked about - If you let me know which ones you would require or which psies you are looking for I can send originals over. Cheers Steve J. McWilliam http://www.rECOrd-LRC.co.uk Photos Hey Steve, i was mainly looking for photos of mammals and birds for our wiki. Thanks TheWWC 16:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Rudd Thanks for the welcome. I inserted the picture of the rudd without problems, but when I tried to upload and insert a second picture (of a wild variety, the lemon-finned rudd) nothing happened. Is your upload a bit temperamental - like Imageshack, Photobucket etc ? Will try again later. DaveP Rudd It may be your connection or something as i sometimes have the same trouble but not that often, anyway thanks for your help DaveP TheWWC 17:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Rudd It may be your connection or something as i sometimes have the same trouble but not that often, anyway thanks for your help DaveP TheWWC 17:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi TheWWC. The British Wildlife Wiki looks really good and you have clearly put a lot of work into it! It needs just one little tweak to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you update the Community Corner (on the bottom right hand side of "My Home") with a customized message? Let me know when you've done that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Great. I've added the wiki to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) uploading images I can copy them from wikipedia, but I can't use my own pictures just yet because I don't have a working camera. So yeah. When I get a working camera, I will send images in. And I mainly just help out friends on a few farms, and they own a lot of private forestry which is now all theirs and theirs only, so I help out in there as well. That's how it goes. Nothing big. Shiny hunter Reece 21:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC)